


Jewels of the Sea

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch), WizWitch



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Based on laneypenn's merzack au on tumblr, Gen, M/M, Mermaids/Pirates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/WizWitch
Summary: Never be seen by humans--that was the rule for any merpeople curious enough to look at the mysterious land beings. As such, Zack probably shouldn't have gotten close enough to rescue one after falling off his ship in a storm, and he /definitely/ shouldn't be falling in love with one when he's betrothed to a princess of a neighboring kingdom. (previously titled "Part of Your World")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laneypenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneypenn/gifts).



> Laneypenn's merzack AU is definitely a fun AU, so of course I had to write for it. ^^
> 
> Also, Zack's cousin, H, belongs to Murphygloss, also on tumblr.

“Zack? Is everything alright?”

Instead of answering, Zack crossed his arms and turned away from his cousin with a slight pout.

“All right, what happened this time?”

Zack let out a small huff before saying, “Mom says I'm slacking on my studies again, and gave me the lecture about how I'm gonna be responsible for the kingdom and all that…”

H gave a small smile and swam over to her cousin as her tail turned from blue to green. “Bit of responsibility for a young guppy like you, isn't it?”

“Why aren't you next in line?” he suddenly asked. “You're older…”

“And you're the queen’s son.”

Zack sighed and pulled his yellow tail against his chest. “I hate this sometimes. Most kids my age have wondering if a crush likes them as their biggest concern, and I don't even have  _ that _ luxury since I'm probably already betrothed to someone I'm gonna meet in five years when we marry…”

H’s tail faded into a dark pink at Zack’s rant before she pulled him into a hug. “I'm sorry, Zacky...I wish I could make it better, but I can't…”

Zack didn't say anything as he leaned against H and closed his eyes. He could just pretend for a moment…

“...I have an idea.” H’s tail faded to a green color as she grabbed Zack’s wrist and pulled him up. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

H smiled at Zack but didn’t answer as she started swimming through the castle with him. The two of them made sure to greet anyone they passed, though H refused to stop until they were outside in the courtyard, at which point she let go of Zack’s wrist to do a quick swim around.

“Are you still interested in humans?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, going to see humans can only end well.


End file.
